1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a laptop personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic apparatuses that users are capable of carrying, such as a cellular phone and a laptop personal computer, are in wide use. Since those electronic apparatuses are carried by users, the apparatuses are required to have a sufficient structure and strength to endure an impact of a vibration, a drop, and the like.
Disclosed as a technique of preventing a display apparatus of an electronic apparatus from being damaged by a drop of the electronic apparatus is, for example, a technique of providing a beam that extends toward an upper casing disposed on an upper side of a display apparatus from an inner surface of a lower casing disposed on a lower side of the display apparatus. For example, since a tip end of the beam comes into contact with the upper casing when the electronic apparatus is dropped and an impact is thus applied thereto, a load applied to the display apparatus is reduced to prevent the display apparatus from being damaged (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-233337 (paragraphs (0013) and (0014), FIG. 4).